


mine, yours

by mopgoro



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Dirty Talk, Hanamura Yosuke's Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Possessive Sex, Semi-Public Sex, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopgoro/pseuds/mopgoro
Summary: Yosuke's shadow didn't entirely disappear. Souji pays it a visit now and then.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, Shadow Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	mine, yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ethyxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethyxx/gifts).



> souyo?? in the year of our lord 2020?? happy (belated) birthday ethyxx!! tysm for being such a wonderful friend 🎉🎉

"We'll hang out some other day," Souji promises Yosuke.

Over the phone, Yosuke's disappointed exhale could almost be mistaken for static. "Yeah, don't worry about me, partner. I know you've got a ton of other stuff you're doing. Not like I'm the only one you're friends with." There's a half second of silence after that before Yosuke barks out a nervous laugh. "Right, yeah, uh, don't worry about it. Not like I own your time or anything—augh, I mean, don't worry about it, seriously."

Souji winces, knowing that Yosuke's probably kicking himself on the other end of the line.

"Okay!" says Yosuke loudly, "okay, uh, see you tomorrow!"

"See you."

"Okay! Haha! Okay—" and then the phone call cuts off with an awkwardness that makes Souji want to curl up on the floor on Yosuke's behalf. But then there's no time to hesitate: The electronics aisle of Junes is clear of customers, so Souji takes his chance and slips into the TV. If Yosuke texts him after that terrible phone call, Souji doesn't have the signal to receive it. Instead, Souji pockets his cell phone, tries not to think about it, and heads off alone.

*

"You should see yourself," Yosuke's Shadow says unpleasantly. A little mocking. "Just letting me do whatever I want to you.

The shadow's hands are tight around Souji's shoulders, his chest so close to Souji's; Souji goes willingly and blindly, letting the shadow steer him where it wants, until Souji's feet bump into the Konishi liquor store wall.

"The second the other me in the real world figures out that you're a fucking _slut_ for being bossed around—" The shadow grins, the length and shadows of his teeth oddly distorted in the yellow light of his eyes. "He's never going to take his hands off you. He'll keep you on his dick every second he can stand."

Souji closes his eyes and tries not to make any embarrassing noises.

"Well?"

"Take what you want," says Souji.

What the shadow wants, apparently, it to kiss him so hard that the back of Souji's head might bruise against the wall, and it's perfect: All the things Yosuke wants, all the things Yosuke can't say, and all Souji has to do is open himself up and let him have it. It's everything Souji could ever want and it's over before Souji even has time to savor it. "Take your shirt off," the shadow orders, and Souji scrambles to comply under the shadow's viciously pleased watch.

When the jacket and the shirt are off, Souji shivers in the open air, but he holds his head up. The shadow's tongue pokes out between his teeth as he fixes the collar around Souji's throat, in the same way that Yosuke's tongue pokes out when he's working on a hard math problem or figuring out the stock inventory at Junes. The shadow's yellow eyes are fixed on his neck with an unblinking intensity.

"Do you know how fucking wild it is to see you just let me tell you what to do?" asks the shadow. When Souji doesn't respond, the shadow pulls hard on the collar until Souji gasps. "Well, partner?"

Souji shakes his head.

"You're full of shit. He can make himself cum just to the idea of you wearing a collar with his name on it because he told you to." The shadow traces the collar around Souji's throat almost gently. "Would you wear this to school if he told you to?"

Hesitantly, Souji nods.

"You really would do anything. Would you blow him every morning before school if he asked?"

"Yes," Souji mumbles, mostly because he doesn't want the shadow to keep telling him what to do, partly because he probably would.

The shadow's grin is long and wide. "He fantasizes about that, you know. Bet he could snap his fingers and point to his dick while you're in the middle of cooking dinner and you'd just drop to your knees to service him, wouldn't you?"

Souji swallows.

The shadow pulls on the collar hard. "Yes!" Souji blurts out. "I—I would—anything you asked—"

The shadow grins, pleased. "Did you know one of his favorite fantasies is fucking you in public? Think you'd say yes to that too?"

Before Souji can even think about it, the shadow leans in: "He'll get you all hot and bothered. Maybe make you cum in your pants and make you walk around like that in public, ruffle your hair so everyone can tell what you've been up to. So everyone can know who's been marking you up. Let all the girls who coo over you know that you're not available. Would you do it?"

Souji nods without thinking. " _Say it_ ," says the shadow, and Souji mumbles something he doesn't even understand. He wishes the shadow would stop asking him to talk. The answer is always going to be yes.

Suddenly the shadow pushes him hard against the shop window, so that Souji's bare back hits the cold glass. He barely has a second to wonder how sturdy the window is before the shadow spins him around to face the empty street, unbuckling his belt to pull out his cock in full view of the window.

There's nobody outside the window, because there isn't really anyone who populates this fictional rendition of Inaba's shopping district, but it looks so lifelike that Souji is almost certain that one of his friends will walk into view at any second to see him pressed up against the glass and panting into Yosuke's Shadow's hand. The shadow spits liberally into his palm (which is a little gross, admittedly), but after a minute of hard and fast strokes, Souji's leaking so badly it's honestly embarrassing.

"You'd let him do this in the real world?" the shadow whispers. "Pull your dick out in front of everyone? Stroke you until you're hard and leaking?"

Now Souji's face is burning. Even with nobody on the other side of the window, he feels exposed. Yosuke's Shadow isn't even jacking him off anymore, just playing with his cock, hanging obscenely out of his pants in full view of the street. Yosuke's neat, lean hands make it so much worse. The shadow's fingers cup the weight of his dick, fingering the head and rolling the balls like it's a toy for the shadow to do with as he pleases. Souji bites at his own knuckles and tries not to shake.

"Here's an idea. He'll order you to service him under the tables in the library and you won't even hesitate. You'd just get right on your knees, and everyone will see how much you belong to him. Would you do it?"

"Yes, I— _ah_ —"

The shadow finally strokes him hard, squeezing just right. Souji can't stop his noise. As soon as it comes out of his mouth, the shadow goes back to light touches and petting, snaking his other arm possessively around Souji's waist and resting his chin on Souji's shoulder.

"He wants to fuck you in the boy's bathroom," the shadow whispers. "He wants you to scream so loud the whole school hears everyone's favorite straight-A student cumming on his cock at school."

Finally, finally, the shadow starts working him in earnest, his hand so tight that Souji thinks he can see stars under his eyelids. Souji doesn't think he can even breathe, he's listening so intently for the shadow's next words: "Everyone's favorite student, everyone's dream date, screaming _his_ name... He wants to see the look in Rise's _fucking_ eyes when he puts his hands down your pants in the middle of class and all you do is moan like a whore."

Souji's hips jerk. As if he can sense he's close, the shadow pulls his head back by the hair, makes him look at the open window, and hisses, "He wants _everyone_ to know that you're _his_."

Souji makes an embarrassing yelping noise when he comes. The shadow strokes him through it so hard that his cum smears against the window pane and spills on Souji's shoes. "I should make you wear panties in class," the shadow mutters against his hear, even as Souji struggles to hold himself upright after his orgasm. "I'll play with your vibrator while you're at investigation meetings. I'll play with it when you're off with your other _friends_ without me. Put a fucking collar on you to wear all day long under your uniform..."

"Ngh," says Souji, because he hasn't even gotten time to catch his breath before the shadow hooks a finger through the loophole of the collar, dragging Souji around to face him. The collar pinches a bit at his skin, but Souji goes willingly, sinking easily into the shadow's kiss.

It's too soon when the shadow pulls Souji away. He'd forgotten the savor the taste of Yosuke's mouth, his favorite treat, because he'd been too out of it to think, and now the shadow is pushing Souji to his knees. "Go on," says the shadow harshly, and Souji decides this isn't all bad, considering this is his other favorite treat.

He undoes the shadow's pants clumsily, but maybe the shadow likes watching Souji desperately pawing at his pants to suck his dick because the shadow doesn't help him at all. Yosuke's Shadow strokes his head instead. "Wish there were people here to see you," the shadow mutters.

The shadow lifts his own cock out when Souji's done. "Open your mouth," he tells him, which Souji does. The shadow strokes himself to get his cock hard (or at least harder than he was already), and then brushes the cockhead against Souji's lips. Souji leans forward to take it into his mouth, only to be held back by the hand in his hair. "You're gagging for it," the shadow says. The words sound less mocking and more like reverent disbelief.

Souji doesn't respond, just sticks his tongue out and tries to meet the shadow's eyes. " _Fuck_ ," the shadow hisses, and holds Souji's head still so he can feed Souji his cock, thrusting in shallowly at first, giving him only half-inches at a time to stuff his mouth. Souji chases the taste of skin every time Yosuke's shadow pulls out. His lips stretch pleasantly around the width; the weight is heavy on his tongue. Souji's eyes nearly flutter closed.

The grip tightens sharply on his hair. "You drive me fucking crazy," the shadow snarls suddenly. "You're so—you're so fucking good at everything and I like you so much and still you—you don't do _anything_ —" The shadow thrusts in hard with more frustration than anything, and Souji tries hard not to gag. He opens his throat as best as he can, so the shadow can do whatever he likes with him.

The shadow's hands curl into his hair to hold his head down on his cock, but the fingertips are gentle, even soothing against his scalp. "All I do all day is think about how much I want you—Souji—Souji, I want you so badly, I want you to be mine and I can't fucking stand the way people look at you and I can't fucking _stand_ the way you're so—the way you—"

Souji never finds out what he does in what way because the shadow groans like the sound was wrenched out of him. Back when they'd first done this, Souji had thought that Yosuke's groans didn't sound anything like the way Souji thought sex noises would in Yosuke's voice, but then again, he really doesn't know _what_ he was expecting outside of the grainy gay porn soundbites he furtively tried to look up on the computer when Dojima wasn't looking. It's still better than anything Souji could have ever imagined.

"Souji," Yosuke's voice moans.

Souji doubles down, trying to take it as far as he can without gagging, licking and sucking inexpertly but with enthusiasm. He wishes his gag reflex were better so that Yosuke could fuck his mouth, could hold his head in place and make sure that Souji couldn't do anything but take it, but for now he can close his eyes and lose himself in the way that Yosuke's Shadow can't quite stifle his moans and the obscene slick noises of Souji's lips on his cock.

"You're mine," the shadow gasps suddenly. " _Ngh_ —I'm so close—you're mine, you belong to _me_ —"

 _Yours_ , Souji wants to say but can't, so instead Souji closes his eyes again and grabs the shadow's hips and seals his lips and swallows until the shadow wrenches him by the hair so fast that Souji barely realizes what's happening until the shadow gasps, "Ruin your perfect—stupid face—" and cums across Souji's cheek. Barely any of it lands in Souji's mouth, even with his jaw slack and lips parted.

Then Souji feels his own face screw up like a cat who licked a lemon. Cum drips down his left eyelid. For a shadow, Yosuke's Shadow's cum really has a surprisingly realistic burning sensation across his eyeball.

"Oh my god," says Yosuke's shadow the second he comes down from the high. "Oh fuck. Souji did I come in your _eye_ I'm so sorry Souji wait—"

There's an awkward few minutes where the shadow hastily tries to wipe it off his face and then Souji has to wash his eye out with a water bottle, and at that point he's thoroughly turned off and more than a little disconcerted to see the angry, resentful shadow of his best friend looking concerned, even apologetic, like he's the real Yosuke embarrassed about having put his foot in his mouth yet again.

"Is it okay?" the shadow asks.

Souji blinks a few times. It'll be fine, he decides, even if his eyeball isn't too happy with him right now. "You're being nice to me," says Souji instead.

"You're pretty stupid if you think I don't want to be nice to you."

Souji gives him a blank look, because in his experience, shadows tended to not be very nice. The shadow has the nerve to roll his eyes at him. "I don't want to hurt you. I'm pissed at you," says the shadow. "Can't you catch a clue? I want you to be mine. I can take everything I want here..." The pad of the shadow's thumb rubs gently under Souji's eyes, at the soft, tender part of his skin. "...but no matter what I do, I can't have you until one of us says something in the other world. Right, partner?"

Slowly, the shadow wraps his gangly arms and legs around Souji. Ah. Souji is being cuddled by the angry, resentful, bitter shadow of his own crush. The shadow keeps looking at him—not just his face, but all of him, from head to toe, like he wants to memorize every inch of Souji before he has to let him go back to the real world.

"So who's it gonna be?" the shadow says quietly. "Who's gonna make the first move? Me? Or you?"

"I wish it'd be you," says Souji softly.

The shadow snorts. "Man. I never knew my partner was such a coward."

If Souji weren't fucked out, he would have run for it a long time ago. This is really the last conversation he wants to be having, even if it is with a figment of Yosuke's psyche. Even now there's a lump in his throat, a bitter taste where his instincts tell him to shut his mouth and swallow the words back down. "I don't want to lose you," he says. Even his voice sounds sticky with some sort of physical clog.

"And I want you to be mine. God, Souji, I really, really want you to be mine." The shadow presses his forehead to Souji's, close enough that Souji can smell the... lack of Yosuke's scene. The shadow doesn't smell like anything except the faint metallic tang of the shadow world. "What're you _afraid_ of?"

Souji doesn't respond, and the shadow doesn't make him. Instead, he gets a kiss for his silence, and he can close his eyes and not think too hard about it for a little longer.

*

The sky is remarkably clear on the school roof. Souji made one of Yosuke's favorite meals. Yosuke, oblivious, goes on about someone's history test that had been so difficult, and Souji waits for him to peter out before he says, "Yosuke, I—"

And then he hesitates.

He figures that _Two weeks ago I started doing this thing where I suck off the repressed shadow of your gay kinks in the TV world and that shadow told me to tell you that I have feelings for you_ is probably not the way to lead with this. Last night, when he'd been cooking Yosuke's lunch (and thinking about what the shadow had said about Souji blowing Yosuke in the middle of dinner prep), he's decided on something neutral to break the subject: _Hey, can I tell you something?_ Then he'd try and explain himself: _I hope this doesn't change anything_ and _You can just pretend this never happened_ , and then something simple: _I have feelings for you_. Like cooking from a recipe. But in between the time it takes for Yosuke to say "Yeah?" and for Souji to figure out the order of the words he wants to say, Souji must have spent a second too long looking at Yosuke's face in some sort of way, and Yosuke must have seen something there, because in the next second Yosuke says, "Something wrong?" in a voice a little too loud.

There's a hint of fear in the corners of his eyes. Souji bites his lip.

"...Partner?" Yosuke says. He's already he's leaning away. Like he knows.

"Forgot what I was going to say," says Souji. "Sorry."

Yosuke gives a stuttered laugh that's half an exhale of relief. "Dude, seriously? Must not have been that important, huh?"

"Yeah," says Souji, and turns back to his lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mopgoro)


End file.
